disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Genie's Impressions
Genie from the Disney animated film, ''Aladdin'', has transformed into various Disney characters as well as past celebrities, their roles, and characters from novels. Here are a few looks. Gallery kingofthieves693.jpg|Genie as Mickey Mouse in Aladdin and the King of Thieves kingofthieves435.jpg|Genie as'' Sorcerer Mickey'' in Aladdin and the King of Thieves Kingofthieves482.jpg|Genie as Pluto in Aladdin and the King of Thieves sloc2014.jpg|Genie as Pluto again Dq135.jpg|Genie as Pluto again Nlm069.jpg|Genie as Pluto again (in mud form) Aladdin3292.jpg|Genie as'' Pinocchio'' in Aladdin thereturnofjafar467.jpg|Genie as Jiminy Cricket in The Return of Jafar Emdj096.jpg|Genie as Jiminy Cricket again Df180.jpg|Genie as Dumbo Kingofthieves140.jpg|Genie as the White Rabbit in Aladdin and the King of Thieves mm173.jpg|Genie as'' Cheshire Cat'' kingofthieves018.jpg|Genie as Tinker Bell in Aladdin and the King of Thieves Wccc160.jpg|Genie as Baloo (in TaleSpin form) with Jasmine as Rebecca Cunningham,'' Iago'' as'' Kit Cloudkicker, and ''Abu as King Louie from TaleSpin Atnt048.jpg|Genie as Tigger Kingofthieves475.jpg|Genie as Pumbaa in Aladdin and the King of Thieves PocaGenie.jpg|Genie as [[Pocahontas (character)|Pocahontas]] in Aladdin and the King of Thieves kingofthieves128.jpg|Genie as Moses from "The Ten Commandments" in Aladdin and the King of Theives kingofthieves132.jpg|Genie as Robin Leach in Aladdin and the King of Theives kingofthieves212.jpg|Genie as Forrest Gump (Tom Hanks) in Aladdin and the King of Theives kingofthieves230.jpg|Genie as Rainman (Dustin Hoffman) in Aladdin and the King of Theives kingofthieves356.jpg|Genie as Mrs. Doubtfire (played by Robin Williams) in Aladdin and the King of Theives kingofthieves362.jpg|Genie as Elvis Presley in Aladdin and the King of Theives sodr084.jpg|Genie as Elvis again kingofthieves371.jpg|Genie as Bing Crosby and Bob Hope in Aladdin and the King of Theives kingofthieves445.jpg|Genie as Albert Einstein in Aladdin and the King of Theives kingofthieves457.jpg|Genie as Don Vito Corleone (Marlon Brando) from "The Godfather" in Aladdin and the King of Theives Geniegodfather.jpg|Genie as Don Vito Corleone (Marlon Brando) again kingofthieves040.jpg|Genie as Rocky Balboa (Sylvester Stallone) in Aladdin and the King of Theives kingofthieves620.jpg|Genie as John Rambo (Sylvester Stallone) from "First Blood" in Aladdin and the King of Theives Nsn142.jpg|Genie as Rambo (Sylvester Stallone) again genierambo.jpg|Genie as Rambo (Sylvester Stallone) again kingofthieves631.jpg|Genie as Ozzie Nelson in Aladdin and the King of Theives kingofthieves407.jpg|Genie as ED-209 from "Robocop" in Aladdin and the King of Theives ttt107.jpg|Genie as Robocop kingofthieves044.jpg|Genie as Walter Cronkite in Aladdin and the King of Theives kingofthieves078.jpg|Genie as Woody Allen in Aladdin and the King of Theives kingofthieves451.jpg|Genie as Shaquille O'Neal in Aladdin and the King of Theives aladdin2696.jpg|Genie as Groucho Marx in Aladdin aladdin3-disneyscreencaps.com-4197.jpg|Genie as Harpo Marx in Aladdin and the King of Theives aladdin3-disneyscreencaps.com-4202.jpg|Genie as Chico Marx in Aladdin and the King of Theives kingofthieves357.jpg|Genie as Groucho Marx again in Aladdin and the King of Theives maas093.jpg|Genie as Groucho Marx again aladdin3-disneyscreencaps.com-5357.jpg|Genie as Sagittarius in Aladdin and the King of Theives aladdin3-disneyscreencaps.com-5365.jpg|Genie as Gemini in Aladdin and the King of Theives aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-6308.jpg|Genie as Rodney Dangerfield in Aladdin aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-6317.jpg|Genie as Jack Nicholson in Aladdin aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4215.jpg|Genie as Ed Sullivan in Aladdin aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4574.jpg|Genie as William F. Buckley, Jr. in Aladdin aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4608.jpg|Genie as'' Peter Lorre'' in Aladdin aladdin3-disneyscreencaps.com-9236.jpg|Genie as Private William Hudson from "Aliens" in Aladdin and the King of Theives aladdin3-disneyscreencaps.com-955.jpg|Genie as Thor in Aladdin and the King of Theives Dopey.JPG|Genie as Dopey PICT9338.JPG|Genie as Godzilla Arsenio Hall.jpg|Genie as Arsenio Hall in Aladdin Ga.jpg|Genie as'' Ariel'' in The Return of Jafar Ats02.jpg|Genie as Sebastian Esp126.jpg|Genie as Geppetto with Figaro and Cleo Df117.jpg|Genie as Geppetto again with Pinocchio puppet sloc1020.jpg|Genie as Geppetto again with Iago Sloc1022.jpg|Genie as King Triton and Iago as Ariel thumb_sloc1254.jpg|Genie as Merlin Darkwing Duck.jpg|Genie as Darkwing Duck Bonkers.JPG|Genie as'' Bonkers'' aladdin2655.jpg|Genie as Arnold Schwarzenegger in Aladdin genieterminator.jpg|Genie as the Terminator (Arnold Schwarzenegger) geniedorothy.jpg|Genie as Dorothy from "The Wizard of Oz" Geniemarypoppins.jpg|Genie as Mary Poppins Genieahab.jpg|Genie as Captain Ahab from "Moby Dick" Aladdin19.jpg|Genie as Captain Ahab again in another Aladdin episode genieindiana.jpg|Genie as Indiana Jones geniepaulbunyan.jpg|Genie as Paul Bunyan te12.jpg|Genie as Paul Bunyan again Geniepaulbun.jpg|Genie as Paul Bunyan again in another Aladdin episode geniejaws.jpg|Genie as Jaws while Aladdin is Matt Hooper from "Jaws" geniemightyducks.jpg|Genie as Wildwing Flashblade sodr043.jpg|Genie as Wildwing Flashblade again in another Aladdin episode geniealangrant.jpg|Genie as Dr. Alan Grant (Sam Neill) from "Jurassic Park" geniesherlockholmes.jpg|Genie as Sherlock Holmes (Basil Rathbone) geniescrooge.jpg|Genie as Scrooge McDuck geniebroom.jpg|Genie as Magic Broom genieb9.jpg|Genie as Robot B-9 from "Lost in Space" Df048.jpg|Genie as Robot B-9 again in Destiny On Fire geniemusketeers.jpg|Genie as Athos, Aramis, and Porthos Dtrt08.jpg|Genie as Humphrey Bogart Dtrt33.jpg|Genie as Marlon Perkins Genie gopher.jpg|Genie as Gopher Geniezazu.jpg|Genie as a Zazu-looking Woodpecker aff087.jpg|Genie as Razoul genie louis ostrich.jpg|Genie as Chef Louis and Ostrich from Fantasia nlm070.jpg|Genie as Chef Louis again genie shakespeare.jpg|Genie as William Shakespeare swhs175.jpg|Genie as Sultan geniesultanhippsodeth.jpg|Genie as Sultan again and Queen Hippsodeth fhwl180.jpg|Genie as 1 of Queen Hippsodeth's winged stallions maas091.jpg|Genie imitating Iago ttt072.jpg|Genie as Dr. Sigmund Freud suts190.jpg|Genie as Dr. Sigmund Freud again tcat146.jpg|Genie as an Alien from "Star Trek" genieSergeantHartman.jpg|Genie as Sergeant Hartman (R. Lee Ermey) from Full Metal Jacket" geniegandhi.jpg|Genie as Mohandas Karamchand Gandhi geniecrusoe.jpg|Genie as Robinson Crusoe (Dick Van Dyke) geniedracula.jpg|Genie as Count Dracula Geniedrfrankenstein.jpg|Genie as Dr. Frankenstein Atnt047.jpg|Genie as ''Abu Geniefauna.jpg|Genie as a Flora-looking fairy Df167.jpg|Genie as The Nutcracker Geniedonquixote.jpg|Genie as Don Quixote from the novel, "Don Quixote" genieflounder.jpg|Genie as a Flounder-looking fish geniehenrymortonstanely.jpg|Genie as Sir Henry Morton Stanley Geniemamluk.jpg|Genie as a Mamluk (one of Mozenrath's guards/minions) Genieiago.jpg|Genie as an Iago-looking parrot geniezeus.jpg|Genie as Zeus lcs073.jpg|Genie, Abu, and Iago as Sprites nlm047.jpg|Genie as Julius Caesar nlm048.jpg|Genie as Pagliacci Clown aad183.jpg|Genie as a Transformers robot aladbf14.jpg|Genie as Quasimodo Geniealbutros.jpg|Genie as Captain al-Butros Aad081-1-.jpg|Genie as Dominus Tusk tsf038.jpg|Genie as Zipper from Chip 'n Dale and the Rescue Rangers Cab Calloway.jpg|As Cab Calloway snapshot20051109181040.jpg|As a Purple Dragon snapshot20051121122118.jpg|As Jafar snapshot20051109174658.jpg|As a Cash Register cfghn.jpg|Genie as Bongo Category:Aladdin Category:Character galleries Category:Galleries